The Brief of Touches
by Neesa James
Summary: Aizen is back, and appeared in Orihime apartment, inside. Alert, Orihime insults him, and he finds amusement within it. These are the short stories how he gets closer to her.
1. Chapter 1

" E-Eto? Aizen? " Orihime, long brunette orange hair whirled around, head turning her chocolate orbs wading at the familiar pressure she could remembered from a few years back. Sousuke Aizen, in her home...How?

His head had dipped slightly towards the left of his side as he turned to face the woman of which he recognized all too well. His entertainment had grown immensly within hours and yet none other had nearly amused him on presence alone but this girl.

"Ho. Inoue Orihime." His sight of her had perked the corners of his lips in the form of a light grin at his entertainment and state of mind.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

" Shouldn't I be asking you that? " She muttered, clearly not in a good mood seeing it was morning and always nice as many thought she was, but when it came to someone who had kidnap her previously, she wouldn't be so nice. She stepped back, away from him, warily of his actions.

" Why are you here? "

Better yet, what does he want this time? Aizen couldn't be trusted, he was a devil, in disguise, and she plainly outright hated him, but never let it show.

His questions amused him further, as the slow formal front of her calm expression delved into her anger, in an almost bubbling state. The flower pins within her bright hair glistened with the movements she made. His eyes glanced at them from afar, only to make a mental note that her unique ability still existed. Yet as a godly of being to which he was, hadn't need of her and therefore saw her as nothing more than a normal mortal with a unique ability to which had come from the reiatsu surrounding Kurosaki Ichigo.

Deciding to further play on her emotions, he simply raised his hand at her being. "It is not of your concern. I am simply here to assess what has been done during my absence. And I see your beauty has not diminished in the slightest." He had added the last part in the form of his own silent laughter to provoke that of human emotion.

Hair whisking around the frame of his face, his gaze had simply washed over her once before allowing his hand to drop, resting at his side as he turned slightly to take his leave.

Orihime narrowed her eyes, trained on his own that could ever so deceive her. She blinked, the feel of his hand brushing against her face, a dust of a blush over her cheeks. Such a being who wished to be god, claiming to match the god himself. He was merely a shinigami with far off dreams he could never reach into the skies for.

He merely dreamt of being a god himself with his God superiority Complex. She thought.

Orihime notice his let his hand drop to his sides, her glaze slid back to him, daringly, she stepped forward, " As much as you complimentary me, it isn't needed Aizen-San. " She paused. " But certainly you take me for someone naive, when I'm not. "

A lowly chuckle was then produced from his throat, parting his lips slightly as it came through, voicing their own meldious laugh. Oh how he had amused her so. He stood there expectantly, already in knowledge within her train of thought. The trust of which he stood at with her, were in the high negatives, and yet here the woman stood.

Her rounded face had been flushed with the palest of pinks as she sought over and took a step towards him. This he, personally took to his liking. The once easily frightful woman he had ever met had now grown in experience and strength. Toying with such meger emotions seemed almost as if he were doing her justice by going along with such childsplay.

Ignoring whatever little things she had been spouting, his Shunpo was inpeciable as it brought him up behind her being. A hand slid up her sides, not touching the fabric or skin, but just an inch before he did so, further taunting her antics.

His full lips had now come close within range of her ear, as he whispered, "And yet you still address me with the same tone and respect." he rebutted simply.

Her hair whisk around her, eyes slowly opening to realize his hand slid up against her side, almost nearing the naked skin she had, his hand was just under her waist line, going further, she slid her eyes, corning, able to see him, hsi breath against her cheek when he had whispered in her ear.

She frowned. " No...I do not. " She turned her head to faced, turning her entire body to even be pressed up against him, but her arms limply hung to her sides despite he held her side of her waist.

" You address me still, back then, as a naive child, why should I show you anything but respect? Do I? no...I do not, its because I do not respect you at all. "

He gazed at the simpleton who had now turned around, the brightness of her hair reflecting what light surrounded them in the beauty of what she was. He would not deny her of such fact. He had amused her highly with her judgement of what she deemed to be bravery. And yet within the front she presented him with, he could see behind the mask she so very nearly cowered underneath.

The mortals ramblings had become more resolve in her perspective than actual truth. To amuse himself, he would like to have stripped what resolve she held, only to find the weakest point through the mask she had placed and watch the whole of it crumble in his hand. But for now, the amusement of her empathetic actions held entertainment for the godly being.

"And yet, here you stand. You stand before me as if you wish for a power you had when you were once with me. A power of independance and power of choice." With each individual word he had etched closer to the woman's face, his hand now slipping just below her chin, tipping it up gently. "Do not pretend my presence does not affect you." Within this distance, his lips met the skin before her lips before he pulled away, leaving her standing there as he shunpoed away slightly.

"May you broad on that fact, Orihime Inoue."

" That is not the point Ai- " She was cut off, his face etching closer to her own, his fingers dipping her head back, she stared at him, her breath stolen from her, about to talk back at him, his lips met her own, her face flushed realizing he had took her first kiss, shocked, her hair whipped around her the moment he shunpoed away from her slightly.

She was upset.

She looked at him, and stepped forwardm her hand colliding with his face, seeing it whipped to the side, his cheek bruise.

" You are not _god_. " She spoke outloud.

" Your a **monster**..."

A low, amusing chuckle came from behind the girl. The action had not hurt him though she had not known. He had, as always, thought of his actions ten steps ahead before he had already preformed them. As he had left her, his zanpaktou had been allowed to be released, leaving a copy of himself there before she had made contact with his said cheek. It was why he held the intellect of that of a higher being.

He had seen through her antics and was watching her reaction towards his said reactions from the perfect angle. He had upset her immensly, obviously conjouring yet another mortal moral, by the deduction he had come up with. Another lowly chuckle formed at his lips as he turned away from the woman, leaving in his amusement.

"To understand me is something I do not expect you to do. Again, you shall think of me, Inoue Orihime. I assure you of this much."

And with his final words, he had disappeared without a single trace of his existence being there.


	2. PETITION

**Please sign this petition!**

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

No Llores

Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown

sizzlignhotcat

RubyJeweler

Sexykitsune-hime

Knight Ryder

Sushii-Kun


End file.
